yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Believe x Believe
"Believe x Believe" (Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ×Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ Biri x Biri) es el primer tema musical de apertura japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, interpretado por Bullettrain. Se estrenó el 6 de abril de 2014 en el episodio 1. Fue reemplazado por Burn! en el episodio 31. Cambios * Episodio 2: La animación sufrió un pequeño cambio cuando aparece el logotipo de ARC-V. Los corazones de amor que aparecen cuando las "Fichas Hipo" están bailando también alcanzaron a Yuya. * Episodio 3: La animación de fondo detrás del logotipo de ARC-V cambia de color, mientras el colgante de Yuya oscila. * Episodio 4: Los tres monstruos as de Shingo Sawatari ("Tirador de Dardos Definitivo", "Tiradora de Dardos Cohete" y "Tirador de Dardos de Energía") ya no están cubiertos. Vídeos Versión 1 = center|600 px |-| Vídeo musical = thumb|center|600 px Letra (versión TV) Kanji = Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ Ｘ Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ　ビリ・ビリ・ビリ　Ｂｕｄｄｉｅｓ！ 優（Ｙｏｕ）！勝ち負けじゃない最強のＣａｒｄ 遊（Ｙｏｕ）！スピード全開　ハラハラ　Ｏｎ ｔｈｅ ｇａｍｅ Ｄａｎ・Ｄａｎ・Ｄａｎ・Ｄａｎ　Ｄｏｎｅ！Ｄｏｎｅ！Ｄｏｎｅ！Ｄｏｎｅ！ Ｄａｎ・Ｄａｎ・Ｄａｎ・Ｄａｎ　Ｄｏｎｅ！Ｄｏｎｅ！Ｄｏｎｅ！Ｄｏｎｅ！ 揺れる　ｍａ ｍａ ｍａ ｍｉｎｄ 魂のペンデュラム　究極のコンフュージョン 衝動がＧｏｔ ｉｔ ｇｏｔ ｉｔ 勝負はガチガチ　本気レボリュージョン （Ｊｕｓｔ　ｂｒｅａｋｉｎ’　ｔｈｅ　ｗａｌｌ。。。ｘ２） Ｒｉｄｅ ｏｎ ｎｏｗ！ Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ Ｘ Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ Ｅｖｅｒｙｂｏｄｙ ｇｏｉｎ’ 壁を突き破れ！ Ｙｏｕ’ｒｅ ｇｏｎｎａ ｂｅａｔ ｉｔ ｂｅａｔ！ ∞のフューチャー　迷いはぶっ飛ばぜ！ Ｍａｋｅ ｉｔ Ｍａｋｅ ｉｔ 勇気出して（Ｂｒｅａｋ ｉｔ ｎｏｗ） Ｓｔｅｐ ａｈｅａｄ！踏み出せよ（Ｄｏ ｉｔ ｎｏｗ） お楽しみはこれからだ！Ｓｏ 誰もがＢｅｌｉｅｖｅｒ！！ Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ Ｘ Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ　ビリ・ビリ・ビリ　Ｂｕｄｄｉｅｓ！ |-| Romaji = Believe x Believe biri-biri-biri Buddies! You! Kachi make janai saikyō no Card You! Supīdo senkai harahara On the game Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done! Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done! Yureru ma ma ma Mind Tamashii no pendyuramu kyuukyoku no konfyuujon Shoudou Got it got it Shoubu wa gachi gachi honki reboryuushon (Just breakin' the wall... x2) Ride on now! Believe x Believe Everybody goin' kabe wo tsukiyabure! You're gonna beat it beat! Mugendai no fyuuchaa mayoi wa buttobase! Make it Make it yuuki dashite (Break it now) Step ahead! Fumidase yo (Do it now) Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Believer!! Believe x Believe biri-biri-biri Buddies! Letra (Versión completa) Kanji = |-| Romaji = Believe × Believe biri biri Biri　Buddies! You!　Saenai Everyday Pinchi wa Chance? You!　Faitinpōzu de girigiri in the beat Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Down? Down? Down? Down? You!　Kachi make janai saikyō no Card You!Supīdo senkai harahara　On the game Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done! Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done! Yureru ma ma ma Mind Tamashii no pendyuramu kyuukyoku no konfyuujon Shoudou Got it got it Shoubu wa gachi gachi honki reboryuushon (Just breakin' the wall... x2) Ride on now! Believe x Believe Everybody goin' kabe wo tsukiyabure! You're gonna beat it beat! Mugendai no fyuuchaa mayoi wa buttobase! Make it Make it yuuki dashite (Break it now) Step ahead! Fumidase yo (Do it now) Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Believer!! Believe × Believe biri biri biri　Buddies! You! Tough Na Riaru mo Nigenai kimochi You!　Minagiru Power de Kanjite　Do the game! Ban-Ban-Ban-Ban Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Ban-Ban-Ban-Ban Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Sōzō wa Like it like it Easy Na Lucky lucky genjitsu ja konfyuujon Bad day Mo Shake it shake it Chō Super　Shakariki Zenryoku reboryūshon (Just breakin’ the wall... ×2) It’s show time! Believe × Believe Everybody goin’　genkai koete ike! Tomorrow　Hirihiri kiwadoi Fightin’ Kattōna na ga bukkowase! Make it Make it　Jibun o (Break it now) Step ahead!　Nugisutero (Do it now) Afureru kono jōnetsu So　Saikyō　Believer!! Hanpana kinō no jibun　I know Tenpari-gimi demo　One more Yeah　Tsuyokide Wanna say No! Hora nanika kawari dasu kamo? Just break the wall Kono kabe shinjite　so　Uchiyabure yo! Honki reboryuushon (Just breakin’ the wall... ×2) Ride on now! Believe × Believe Everybody goin’ kabe o tsukiyabure! You’re gonna beat it beat! Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase! Believe × Believe Everybody goin’ kabe o tsukiyabure! You’re gonna beat it beat! Mugendai no fyūchā mayoi wa buttobase! Make it Make it　Yūki dashite (Break it now) Step ahead!　Fumidase yo (Do it now) Otanoshimi wa korekarada! So　Daremoga　Believer!! Believe × Believe biri biri biri　Buddies! Believe × Believe biri biri biri　Buddies! Personajes presentes * Yuya Sakaki * Yoko Sakaki * Yusho Sakaki * Yuzu Hiragi * Noboru Gongenzaka * Reiji Akaba * Shingo Sawatari * Ayu Ayukawa * Futoshi Harada * Tatsuya Yamashiro * Sora Shiun'in Monstruos de duelo * Artistamigo Patas de Agua * Artistamigo Topofeliz * Artistamigo Hipo Genial * Artistamigo Caleidoscorpio * Artistamigo Pez Espada * Artistamigo Sapo Traidor * Artistamigo Serpiente Látigo * Mago Contemplaestrellas * Mago Contemplatiempo * Dragón de Ojos Anómalos * Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos * 3 Fichas Hipo Cartas * Artistamigo Hipo Genial * Hipo Carnaval * Tirador de Dardos de Energía * Tiradora de Dardos Cohete * Tirador de Dardos Definitivo Curiosidades * La forma en la que el nombre de esta canción es pronunciado es un juego de palabras con "biribiri", una onomatopeya que representa las chispas de electricidad, ya que la electricidad se puede escuchar varias veces en la canción cuando el nombre es cantado. Esto también se refleja en la coreografía del vídeo musical, en el que los miembros de la banda bailan como si estuvieran siendo electrocutados cuando cantan "biribiri". * En algunas tomas se pueden apreciar posibles referencias a otras entregas de Yu-Gi-Oh!, tales como "Duel King" (Rey de los Duelistas), "Speed King" (Rey de la Velocidad) y "Shining Draw" (Robo Brillante). Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Categoría:Banda Sonora